Rinnegan Naruto
by Bloody Past
Summary: En esta historia despues de una palisa la vida de Naruto cambia dentro de esto esta una mansion, poder, una posible novia y el famoso...Rinnegan. NaruSaku semi-god-like-Naruto


**Rinegan Naruto**

**Capitulo 01  
**

Era un 10 de octubre en la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Todo en las calles era festejos y celebraciones; para todos menos para un niño de seis años que estaba en su "casa" (llámala casa yo la llamaría agujero) pero Naruto no estaba para quejarse eso era mejor que vivir en la calle y eso se lo tenía que agradecer al tercero que le dio la casa cuando lo echaron del orfanato.

El muchacho de 6 años llevaba tres días sin comer y su estomago le decía que tenia que conseguir comida, pero en su mente sabia que ocurriría si lo veían hoy...

Pero no tenia mas remedio al final, el hambre fue mas fuerte que la razón.

El único lugar donde le vendían alimentos era un pequeño restaurante llamado Ichiraku pero este estaba realmente lejos de donde vivía y para llegar tendría que cruzar muchas calles .Al final cogio suficiente valor.

Se movía entre las sombras para no ser visto. Estaba casi llegando cuando un aldeano lo vio.

"el DEMONIO" grito

Y todos en la calle pusieron atención en el joven que se quedo congelado del miedo. Saliendo del shock intento correr pero pronto lo rodearon.

Naruto al verse rodeado y sabiendo lo que venia intento razonar con ellos " por que me hacen esto? Yo no les he hecho nada y si lo he hecho lo siento no me di cuenta... por favor no me peguen " dijo medio aterrado.

"Lo que nos has hecho es nacer demonio" grito uno de los aldeanos entre la veintena que se acumulo y con ese grito comenzaron a pegarle con lo que tenían a mano; el muchacho no tardo mucho en quedar inconciente pero al ser un día especial... eso no los detuvo.

**En la torre Hokage  
**  
"HOKAGE-SAMA" entro gritando un AMBU en la oficina.

"Tranquilízate y explícame que ocurre" dijo Sarutobi intentando calmar al AMBU.

"Es Naruto hokage-sama, otra vez lo están golpeando" Sarutobi se quedo pensado en como solucionar este problema pero el AMBU le corto los pensamientos

"Hokage-sama hay que darse prisa esta vez es real mente grave puede que si no nos  
damos prisa muera..." el hokage en ese momento salio de la torre acompañado por el AMBU que le indicaba donde estaba Naruto.

Cuando llegaron encontraron sangre por todas partes y un Naruto que no se le reconocía tenia casi toda la piel arrancada, heridas en todo el cuerpo, casi todos los huesos rotos y varios golpes en la cabeza.  
Sarutobi lo cogio como pudo intentando no lastimarlo más y lo llevo al hospital, ya allí tuvo que quedarse toda la noche esperando a que terminaran porque le daba miedo de que no lo atenderían bien si se iba a descansar.

Cuando salieron los médicos de la sala de operaciones el doctor se acerco al hokage  
de inmediato

"Hokage-sama" Sarutobi dio un salto del susto

"Como esta Naruto?"dijo desesperado Sarutobi

"Se encuentra estable pero...","Pero que?" dijo cogiendo al doctor por la camisa"

"ESTA EN COMA!"grito el doctor por el miedo, en ese momento el hokage dejo caer  
al doctor al suelo y se quedo en shock se quedo pensando 'he roto la promesa a Minato de proteger a su hijo...'

**3 meses después...  
**  
Naruto estaba abriendo los ojos y se quedo mirando las paredes blancas del hospital en el cual no había estado mucho debido a que se negaban a atenderlo. Estuvo un buen rato pensando para ver si recordaba algo de porque estaba en ahí, cuando recordó el encuentro con los aldeanos y después todo estaba negro. Pasaron unas horas antes de que alguien entrara en la habitación.

"OH Naruto estas despierto!"oyó Naruto una voz después de abrirse la puerta.

Cuando Naruto miro para ver quien era..."Que haces aquí Sarutobi-jisan (viejo creo)?"  
dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido

"Que crees? Pues he venido a verte" Naruto se quedo un momento en silencio sin decir nada

"cuanto tiempo llevo en esta cama... me duelen todos los musculos"dijo naruto rompiendo el silencio "Llevas tres meses en coma"

"TRES MESES! COMO ES POSIBLE? " Sarutobi se quedo pensado como responderle a eso' Naruto puede tener un gran corazón pero todo tiene un limite si no hago algo al final esto va ha explotar y va buscar ,una más que merecida, venganza contra la villa, tengo que contarle la verdad pero puede que contarle la verdad a medias puede acelerar las cosas así que tendré que contarle también sobre su familia...'pensó el hokage

"Naruto sabes que hace seis años el demonio zorro de 9 colas ataco la aldea verdad?" empezó el Hokage y Naruto cabeceó lentamente algo confundido y el hokage continuo "También has oído que el Yondaime lo mato pero eso no es exactamente lo que paso...a los demonios no se les puede matar, en lugar de eso el yondaime convoco al Shinigami e hizo un pacto que le costaria la vida" Naruto estaba atontado

"Que pacto hizo el yondaime? y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?" el Hokage  
puso una cara triste

"El yondaime le dio su alma al Shinigami a cambio de sellar al Kyubi en un niño  
recién nacido, para ser más exactos en su hijo..."el tercero vio que ponía cara triste y entonces todo empezó a encajar, porque el dia de la supuesta muerte del Kyubi le pegaban porque le llamaban demonio...'Espera!Sí soy el niño de esa historia eso me convierte en el hijo del Yondaime' pensó Naruto.

Sarutobi a ver que ya realizó quién era su padre continúo

"Naruto tu padre tuvo que hacerlo para salvar la villa pero el no quería que trataran así...el quería que te vieran como el te veía como un héroe" Naruto entendía por que su padre lo había hecho pero entonces otra pregunta se le vino a la mente

"Entonces si quería que me vieran como a un héroe porque me tratan así? Por que  
me insultan y me pegan casi a diario? y porque no se me dicho nada?"el hokage se quedo pensando un momento

" Después de la guerra con Iwa,(roca) tu padre tenia muchos  
enemigos y para protegerte decidimos que utilizaras el nombre de tu madre  
Kushina Uzumaki en vez del de tu padre Minato Namikaze, al ver que la gente volcaba  
el odio hacia el Kyubi en ti decidí hacer una ley para salvarte del odio de tú generación así prohibí a la aldea hablar o contar a sus hijos que tu eres el ENVASE del Kyubi bajo pena de muerte, para que por lo menos los niños de tu generación no lo supieran y pudieras jugar como un niño normal pero el odio de los padres se esta pasando a los hijos aunque no sepan porque te odian...al ver que sus padres te odian ellos los imitan sin saber porque. Así que no funcionó aunque no pueden decirles que tienes el Kyubi les dicen que se alejen de ti..."término el hokage decepcionado.

Otro vez se había formado el silencio hasta que..."mi madre esta viva? Me ha abandono o me odia como todos por el kyubi?"pregunto naruto pensando ya lo peor

"no Naruto no te odia, tristemente tu madre murió dándote ha luz, se que me vas a preguntar como eran tus padres pero no te preocupes que tu padre te ha dejado unas cuantas de cosas y una de ellas es unas cartas explicándote todo, están en la casa de tu familia, donde vivirás desde ahora, no tiene sentido seguir en ese apartamento ahora que sabes la verdad..." dijo el hokage

"Cuando podré salir de aquí, necesito pensar muchas cosas" dijo Naruto estresado mentalmente.

"puedes salir cuando quieras. Cuando estés preparado pásate por la oficina hokage y  
te llevare a tu nueva casa" dijo el tercero levantándose

"Esta bien voy a dar una vuelta para pensar" dijo Naruto. Se vistió y salio del hospital.

Fue a la cabeza del cuarto hokage y allí estuvo hasta que el cielo ya estaba anaranjado y estaba apunto de irse cuándo escucho alguien llorando. Se fue acercando al ruido, que no estaba muy lejos apenas unos metros, hasta que vio una niña llorando con la espalda apoyada en un tronco, lo más curioso de la niña era que tenia el pelo rosa.

"Estas bien, te ha pasado algo?"La joven al escucharlo se sorprendió mucho

"También vienes a reírte de mi?"Pregunto la pequeña muchacha sin dejar de llorar por su parte

Naruto se quedo desconcertando por esta respuesta "No, porque tendría que reírme de ti?"

"TENGO UNA FRENTE ENORME!"Grito la muchacha entre sollozos y Naruto miro.

"es cierto que es más grande de lo normal..."dijo Naruto y la niña comenzó a llorar más fuerte hasta que noto algo en su frente y miro como el chico le daba un beso en la frente que la dejo muy ruborizada.

"pero es mejor para besarla y seguro que eres muy lista y además... una chica tan guapa no debe preocuparse por eso, Sabes? Lo que te hace diferente es lo que te hace especial..."dijo Naruto sonriendo y Sakura que todavía se ruborizaba dio una pequeña sonrisa

"te encuentras mejor?"Pregunto Naruto

"si muchas gracias, por cierto me llamo Haruno Sakura como te llamas tu?"Pregunto Sakura más animada

"que nombre mas bonito...Encantado de conocerte Haruno Sakura, yo me llamo Nami" no pudo terminar porque la madre de Sakura la cogio por la mano y se la llevo dejando a Naruto atontado pero no sin antes decirle

"Aléjate de mi hija demonio!"Naruto ya acostumbrado al nombre y al trato, lo dejó ir y decidió que era hora de ir a la torre Hokage pensando en la muchacha que había conocido.

**En la mansión**

"Entramos? " le dijo el hokage al verlo."Todo esto es mío?"

"por puesto que todo es tuyo tú papá te lo dejó para cuando cumplieras 18 años pero  
según los acontecimientos he tenido que dártelo antes" acabó con un tono triste.

Cuando entraron había un camino de piedras que llevaba a la casa principal y más grande, Naruto miraba a todos lados y vio lo que parecía un pequeño lago pero no podría decir de seguro porque estaba a oscuras. Cuando llegaron la puerta era de 2m de altura. Entraron y lo primero que vieron fue la oscuridad porque no habían encendió las luces. Cuando encendieron las luces apareció una enorme sala con unas escaleras enormes que llevaban al segundo piso con muchas plantas adornando la sala.

A la derecha estaba la cocina con una despensa llena de de ramen instantáneo.  
cuando Sarutobi lo vio pensó' del tal palo tal astilla...'y dejaron la cocina.  
A la izquierda del la entrada estaba la sala de estar con un sofá redondo y en centro una mesa con una barra con las bebidas en una esquina. Al frente a la izquierda de las escaleras estaba una sala de entrenamiento con maniquís, pesas y cosas de esas. A la derecha de las escaleras estaba el despacho del Yondaime, tenía un escritorio con estanterías enormes con pergaminos de técnicas.

Enfrente del escritorio había una chimenea con dos sofás a los lados de la chimenea. En el escritorio tenía 3 sobres que Naruto decidió mirar por la mañana.

Subieron al segundo piso y había un montón de habitaciones que eran como el antiguo piso de Naruto cada una excepto la de los padres que era más grande. El decidió que se quedaría en la habitación de sus padres. Naruto miro en el ropero sólo para encontrar la famosa capa del yondaime blanca con las llamas y letras rojas en la espalda.

El decidió no usarla hasta que le estuviera buena así nadie sabría que era el hijo del yondaime. Como todas las demás esta habitación tenía un cuarto de baño, un escritorio, un balcón. Como ya era muy tarde Sarutobi le dijo que se acostara que mañana comentarían lo que harían, sí quería ser Ninja o no y que es lo que ponía en los sobres.

**Continuara….**


End file.
